A Flier's Angel, (Revised)
by Rosethethief
Summary: Pterano and his goons seek complete dominance over Ponyville, however, the young flier finds himself falling in love with a certain sophisticated unicorn... Will Pterano take control over Ponyville? Or, will all of this just backfire on him? Read and find out! Uploaded from my original account.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and Universal Studios.**

**Well, some of you might remember this one from my old account. Well, I've decided to upload it to this account, as well. And I plan on actually uploading the entire story, too. Just don't expect me to make updates on it too quickly, or anything.**

**But anyways, this story was actually a crossover RP I did with a very good friend of mine, and it actually happens to be one of my favorites. Yes, this thing isn't exactly a masterpiece, especially since I was a bit unexperienced at the time, but I still think it was good story over all. And if you must know, I was the one playing the parts of the ponies, while my friend did the parts of the flyer trio, Pterano, Sierra, and Rinkus.**

**I hope you enjoy this, and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**A Flier's Angel Chapter: 1**

Today, in her beauty solon, Rarity the Unicorn was feeling ever so frantic! She had been switching up her mane and clothing style all morning long and yet still none of it looked fitting upon her!

**"I'LL NEVER LOOK GOOD ENOUGH IN ORDER TO FIND MY TRUE LOVE!"** sobbed the unicorn, feeling ever so mournful. **"NOT ONE OF THESE OUTFITS LOOKS GOOD ON ME AT ALL!"**

Coming across a pile she had not yet searched, Rarity let out a joyous cry, there lying in the heap of outfits was her dream dress!

Holding it close to her heart, she cried a bit, wishing, "If only my true love were to see me in this... I would be a much happier unicorn then..."

Little did she know that her prince charming would be searched out immediately...

* * *

"How could this have happened?" thought the young Pterano. The seventeen year old berated himself silently, as he tried his best to ignore the memories of having led the others to their deaths. "Should have died alongside them. Yet, I survived Why?" he asked as he flied slow, over the Mysterious beyond. Putting a clawed hand to his beak, he thought, _"T..they just didn't follow my orders well enough. Yes, that's it. They had a hard time comprehending what I asked."_

"Could you quit muttering to yourself? It's bad enough that we have to fly so slow, it's even worse that I gotta listen to your muttering!" Sierra snapped annoyed, as he had to keep adjusting his eyes to the smoke and fog.

Shooting a look, Pterano responded, "Is that any way to speak to your beloved leader? You really should take care to watch your tongue, Sierra."

"I'd like to shut your beak permanently..." Sierra grumbled, as he made a move to fly up and 'accidently' hit Pterano.

"No, no, no, not yet. He's more useful alive..." Rinkus stuttered, as he whispered to Sierra. He was tired of Pterano acting like he knew it all, but was more comfortable in a group than alone when facing sharpteeth.

* * *

On her way to the devastated Rarity's home, Twilight Sparkle just couldn't help but ponder over weather or not her dear friend was Ok.

"I just haven't seen her in days..." she muttered, knocking on the front door. "I wonder if she's keeping up alright?"

Upon entering the solon, the unicorn couldn't help but notice the gloomy expression on Rarity's face, noticing that her friend was trying her best to hide it from view.

"Umm, Rarity, are you doing alright?" Twilight asked.

Realizing that she was being questioned, she quickly assured her, "I'm fine, my dear! There is no need to be concerned over me!"

"Rarity, I know that you're lying..." she remarked bluntly. "Just please tell me what's wrong with you..."

Clasping her friend into a hug, Rarity confessed in tears, **"I'VE BEEN DESPERATELY TRYING TO FIND MY TRUE LOVE, BUT I HAVE FAILED AT IT MANY TIMES OVER!"** Trying her best to hold back her tears, she admitted, "I **MUST** know if my true love will love me for how I look!"

Still in shock at her friend's sudden outburst, Twilight Sparkle then informed, "There's a lot more to love than just appearance alone, Rarity... Personality and character also play a critical role in it, as well..."

"You... You truly mean that, Twilight?" the unicorn asked, wiping away her tears with a single hoof.

"Yes..." she smiled warmly, affectionately hugging her back!

* * *

"I say this is a fine place to rest. Quite warm, and should keep us safe from the storm." Pterano said logically, as he pointed out, "Only great minds such as myself could deduce this being a warm place to rest for the night."

"Anyone could have picked this spot, bird brain! Sides, the storm's not that bad! We could still keep going! But like a true coward, you decided to stay and hide in this little cave! Well, I'm not afraid of some skywa..."

**BOOM!**

A crackle of lighting interrupted him, causing him to jump in shock as he ducked into the cave, grumbling.

"And here I thought I was afraid of when skywater becomes angry!" Rinkus pointed out. He immediately shut up when Sierra shot him a look.

"Enough! We need to keep our strength up and we're wasting it through arguing. We shall remain here for the night, and pick up our journey tomorrow morning." Pterano exclaimed. Going to a corner of the cave, he said, "Would do us some good to..not waste energy arguing..." Sighing, he perched down as his wings encircled around himself to give him warmth. "Just need to...rest for awhile." he muttered sleepily, not noticing the purple light that was slowly surrounding him and his companions.


	2. In A New World

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All of them belong to Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and Universal Studios.**

**Well, not much for me to say about this chapter except that Pterano and Rarity first see each other, Twilight grows suspicious of the three flyers, and that Sierra is secretly scared of ponies. **

**Hope you like this, and please be sure to R & R! **

* * *

**A Flier's Angel Chapter: 2**

The very next morning, Rarity still couldn't help but feel so sad and lonesome. The depressed unicorn had been thinking all night long of her true love and what he would be like.

She had been having many wonderful fantasies of herself meeting her mysterious lover in beautiful flower felids, she herself acting as if she was but a shy school pony again...

Just as she and her soulmate were about kiss, Rarity lost all focus on her daydream, the unicorn having returned to reality...

* * *

"What?" Pterano mused as he winced, feeling the glaring sunshine down upon him. Slowly sitting up, he looked around slowly. "This isn't the mysterious beyond...or is it?" he thought as he could see a town of some sort up ahead. Panicking, he quickly ducked out of sight, as he noticed Sierra and Rinkus asleep. "Get up!" he lectured.

Watching them arise groaning, Rinkus moaned, "Owwww, my aching beak! You sat on it, Sierra!"

"Not my fault that I fell asleep without knowing it!" snapped back Sierra.

"Be quiet, you idiots! Look out there, at that town." Pterano mused. Following his gaze, they awed. The town was inhabited by...dinosaurs they had never seen before. "How curious. What sort of dinosaurs are those?" he asked aloud.

"Maybe they're not dinosaurs at all." Sierra pointed out.

"Hmmm...maybe." Pterano said, as an idea slowly came to his mind. Grinning, he said, "They don't look too powerful. We should take this town over, and make everyone do whatever we want, when we want." Getting their attention, he spoke boldly, "Then I would rule over this land as a fair and just king."

"A stupid king maybe…" Sierra grumbled to himself. Getting up, he smirked, "Fine, let's go and get them now."

"No, no, no, we don't just go in and start issuing orders! We need to gain their trust. That way, it will make the take over much easier." Pterano smiled, as he got up. Smiling, he told them, "Now let's go and make a good impression."

* * *

"Come on, Twilight! Let me sleep some more!" complained the drowsy purple dragon, clearly not wanting to trek into Ponyville so very early in the morning.

"Well, I'm letting you ride on my back, aren't I?" Twilight Sparkle pointed out. "It's a lot better than having to walk all the way there..."

Approaching Ponyville's town square, the purple unicorn was in a great sense of shock at what she was witnessing! The local pony residents were odd-struck at...three creatures they had never laid eyes on before? What was the meaning of all this?! Whatever the meaning was, it certainly meant that trouble was afoot!

"Who are those guys?" Spike questioned, now a lot more focused.

"Hush, Spike!" she shushed, trying to listen in from a distance.

Sierra chuckled as he walked into town, as he said, "Heh, they're afraid! Good. They got a reason to be afraid!" Secretly though, he was actually quite afraid of the ponies. Something about their innocent looks gave him the shivers!

Rinkus smiled sheepishly at the ponies, who smiled back, causing him to cringe. "They're features are far too cute…" he groaned.

Pterano looked at both of them, as he instructed, "Manners, we are guests." Stepping into the square, he announced, "Citizens of this town. Greetings. I am Pterano, and these are my followers, Sierra and Rinkus. We come from a far and distant land, and mean you no harm. If at all possible, we request to rest here in this town for a few days before we move on." He smiled charismatically as he sold it.

The ponies cheered wildly in response to the flier's brief speech!

Twilight just couldn't believe this! The ponies had bought this odd creature's story just like that! And to make matters much worse, she even spotted a couple of her best pony friends amongst the large crowd!

"How could they all just buy his story all so quickly?!" she questioned aloud. "Whatever his true intentions are, I'm getting a very bad vibe off of them!"

As Twilight Sparkle took off like a rocket, the baby dragon then asked her, "Hey! Where are we going in such a hurry, Twilight?"

"To the library to hopefully shed some light on these mysterious creatures!" she answered, continuing to gallop in the direction of the giant tree...

Smiling arrogantly at the cheering ponies, Pterano thought, _"Well, that was much easier than I expected. This is perfect! First, we need to do some favors for these ponies, so that way we can get them to trust us. After we help them out to the point where they consider us one of them, we'll take advantage of the moment and rule over them all!"_

Bowing to them all, he felt someone poke his back. "What is it?!" he asked impatiently.

"What's the plan?" Sierra asked grudgingly.

"Simple. We get them to trust us, then we take over." Pterano smiled.

Rinkus gulped, as he looked around at them all nervously. "I..I dunno if it'll work." Whilst most of the ponies were cheering, a few were staring at them suspiciously. "Some of them don't trust us!"

Amongst the crowd, Rarity stared dreamily at Pterano, clearly having fallen under his spell.

_"Pterano is such a lovely name..."_ she sighed deeply. _"Despite me not ever seeing such a beautiful creature such as himself before, I can already tell that we'd be just perfect for each other..."_

"Heya, Rarity!" greeted Pinkie Pie, admiring the goofy expression on the unicorn's face. "What's up with you?"

Snapping out of her daydreaming-like phase, she laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, heh! Oh it's nothing, my dear! I'm quite alright!"

Pterano smirked, "Don't be ridiculous, Rinkus." Pointing out to them all, he called out to the ponies, "It is true, we are not like you creatures and it's understandable for you to show some distrust. But I assure you. Whatever must be done in order for us to gain the trust of you all, we shall do it!" Ignoring the complaints of Sierra, Pterano's eyes caught that of Rarity's! _"Hmm, interesting looking creature. She seems to hold grace to her being."_ Looking away, he thought, _"Bah, it's of no matter!"_

"So anyway, Rarity," Pinkie went on with her friend. "I'm going to be planning one of my extra-special welcome parties for Pterano and his friends! Would you mind helping me by designing the decorations?"

Blushing at this favor she was being asked, Rarity thought silently to herself, _"Why would I not want to?! If it is for darling Pterano's sake, then I am all for it! Perhaps by doing this, it'll even get him to notice me! Oh, everything must be completely perfect..._ Nodding back at her quickly, she replied, "I would be more than happy to pitch in to your little surprise party for them! I'll design the most beautiful and sophisticated decorations as possible!"

"Great!" smiled Pinkie Pie. "The party's gonna be held tomorrow! Let's do our very best on it!"

"We shall!" smiled the unicorn, giving her a high five!

* * *

Night had fallen over Ponyville, and the three flyers had taken flight to the outskirts of the town. Since they didn't know anypony very well, they decided it would be best to sleep the first night outside of town. "So, from what I've heard, a party is being made and were going to attend." Pterano pointed out.

"Why?!" Sierra replied grumpily.

"Because it's rude not to go when one goes through all the trouble of creating one. We're going to go and make a good impression. Get them to lower their guard around us." Pterano lectured. Yawning, he said, "Your leader tires, however. We shall discuss more in the morning."

Turning over in his sleep, he yawned as he drifted.


	3. The Surprise Party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and Universal Studios.**

**Well, chapter three is finally up! And chances are if you're a Sparity fan, then you might not enjoy this next part... Just so you know, I have nothing against those that like it. And I don't mean to be hateful towards it in anyway here... This crossover RP was all just done for fun, so it's nothing to take too seriously.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this. And please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**A Flier's Angel Chapter: 3**

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle was found collapsed onto her desk, having searched the library for answers the entire night.

Upon rising, she exclaimed, "Ohhh! All that searching, and still nothing! Not one of these books contained the information I was needing!"

Turing her gaze towards the window, the unicorn noted to herself that the village seemed empty. "Where is everypony anyway?" the unicorn wondered, her question being followed by a tiresome yawn. "Where could they all possibly be at this time of day?"

The front door flying opened, Spike the Dragon entered, an excited grin upon his face! "Come on, Twilight! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for the surprise party!"

"Surprise party?" questioned Twilight, still feeling quite drowsy. "For who?"

"For Pterano and the fliers, who else!" he answered, quickly grabbing her by the hoof and forcing her out the door!

Thinking amongst herself, Twilight Sparkle thought, "Hmm... Perhaps attending this party will be the perfect opportunity for me to study Pterano and his goons... I could expose them for the true criminals that they are!"

* * *

Pterano had woken early that day, as he breathed in the air. "Ahh, I must say the air here already is perfect for when I take over. So that doesn't need to change." he mused. Kicking Sierra in the side, he snarled, "Get up! A...pony. That's what they're called, showed up. Said we're supposed to meet at a uni..strange word..unicorn's home named..R..Rarity."

Sierra grumbled, as he argued, "Fer cryin' out loud! Why are we going so early?! Isn't it to show you're in charge by showing up late?! That shows you're not willing to take any crud from no one!"

"Or, we could not show up at all! That way we could show them we're too good for their little party!" Rinkus suggested!

Both of them received a smack across their beaks, as Pterano lectured, "Both wrong! We are to show up to demonstrate we are kind guests! Get them to trust us." Stretching, he instructed, "Now, follow my lead."

Flying into the air, Pterano led them to Rarity's home as he informed them, "It should be ar...my, my!" He was stunned at what a magnificent home this...Rarity had. Landing in front of them, Pterano smiled. "Clearly this Rarity has a sense of class and elegancy. I like that!" Going up to the door, he gently knocked to find it was unlocked. "Odd...why is this?" he asked, as he stepped into the darkened room.

**"SURPRISE!"** welcomed the ponies, the lights flickering on!

"Welcome to the party, Pterano!" greeted Pinkie Pie. "Hopefully you and your friend's will feel welcomed here in Ponyville!"

Pterano gasped, as he nearly fell backwards from such a shock! However, he seemed to take it well, as he slowly chuckled. Hearing growling, he glanced an eye back to see Sierra and Rinkus looking angry at the surprise. Elbowing the two gently in the gut, he smiled, pleased at the surprised. "Amusing! Very amusing, indeed!" he greeted. Nodding to the ponies, he asked, "Where can I find the one who allowed her home to be the basis of this party?"

The large crowed of ponies moved aside, a nervous Rarity coming into the flier's view. "Heh... Tha...That pony would be me... Pteran...Pterano, darling..."

"Darling? Heh heh, I bet she fancies you, Pterano…" Sierra coldly remarked. For a split second, he could have sworn he noticed a blush, but was silenced as he received a swift, _"Shut up."_

Smiling casually, Pterano approached as he said, "Rarity, yes? Well, I must say you have done a magnificent job with this party idea! Your home is very eloquent!" Complimenting his host, even one as elegant Rarity was important if he was to get her to trust him.

"Th...Thank you, Pter...Pterano..." she stammered. "I tru... I truly do thank you..."

"What's with Rarity?" yawned Twilight. "I sure hope that she isn't..."

"Whatever it is, I still don't like that Pterano being around her..." Spike snarled, clearly becoming jealous. "Rarity likes me, not a flier like him..."

_"Thank her, you idiots!"_ Pterano hissed at the two. Smiling as they grudgingly bowed and thanked her, Pterano turned to Rarity as he thought, "_Hmm..she seems to be attracted to me. I can use that to my advantage."_ Smiling at her, he kneeled down as he gently kissed one of her outstretched hooves, as he remarked, "I am glad to be here in Ponyville."

**"THAT'S IT!"** cried Spike, fired up to kill Pterano! **"NO MORE MR. NICE DRAGON!"**

Before the dragon could even go as far as laying a single claw on him, he was stopped by Twilight Sparkle, covering his mouth with a hoof. "Spike, are you crazy?! What were you thinking?!"

Blushing from the kiss as well as glancing over at the baby dragon, the unicorn assured him, "Umm... Pay no mind to him, Pterano, he didn't mean anything by that..."

Upon hearing this statement, young Spike had become heartbroken...

Pterano smirked, as he slowly got up from the kneel, as he noticed how shy she was. _"Mmm, she must really be attracted to me. I'm a bit surprised to be honest since this is the first time I've ever seen someone be so towards me."_ Raising a brow, he glanced in Twilight and Spike's direction, but then quickly looked away.

"I just can't believe that Rarity would do this to me..." he remarked sadly.

"I know, Spike..." sighed the unicorn. "What Pterano did was a bit unexpected, if not suspicious..."

* * *

The party had ended hours ago, and the ponies had all thanked the trio of fliers for being guests at Rarity's home. In fact, Pterano had personally thanked Rarity for the party with another kiss to her hoof, causing her to blush. Flying away, Pterano smirked, "Rarity clearly is infatuated with me. I'm not surprised, but I think we can use this to our advantage." When the two listened, he grinned. "I'll pretend to fall in love with her, get her to..help us in taking over. Once things proceed to what we need, I"ll dump her and then rule over this land!"


	4. Working For Ponies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and Universal Studios.**

**Well, it's been awhile guys. Sorry for the long wait. Just hard for me to update stuff with exams going on and all. But, I'd say the wait was probably worth it. **

**Longest chapter yet, I'd say. And also a favorite of mine, especially the race between Sierra and Rainbow Dash! Yeah, there's not too much Pterano and Rarity in this one. My apologies. It's mostly just of Rinkus and Sierra helping other ponies out and failing epically at it. LOL.**

**Next chapter will be a bit on the short-side. Just letting you know.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy it. ****And please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**A Flier's Angel Chapter: 4**

That following night, Rarity had the most wonderful dream! She had dreamt that she was riding on Pterano's back, soaring over the horizon along with him! It had all been such a breathtaking sight for her!

After that, they did a number of romantic things together, such as ballroom dancing! Just as the two of them were about to kiss, the unicorn then awoke, blushing. It had all been just a dream!

* * *

Pterano smiled, as he pumped his fist! "That's right, my loyal pony followers! This land shall be ruled with a just and new law. My law! You shall accept it, or you shall leave. The choice is...well actually, mine." Pterano grinned, as he watched the ponies work hard under his rule. "The power of this new land..in the palm of my hand!" Smirking, he then gently helped the lovely Rarity to his side as he smirked. "And ruling alongside myself as king, shall be my new queen: Rarity!" Smiling at her blush, he leaned forward to kiss her when...he awoke. Confused and sweating, Pterano then wondered on why he had dreamt that.

* * *

That morning, Rainbow Dash was zipping through Ponyville, bursting with more energy than usual!

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!" greeted Pinkie Pie. "Boy, do you look like you're in real hurry! What's up?"

"I'm going to challenge the fliers to a race today to see who's the better flier!" the blue pegasus replied, continuing on her way!

"Ok! Good luck with that!" she smiled, giving her friend a wave good-bye!

* * *

Sierra sighed, as he forced a grin. Pterano had said for them all to branch out and help the others in anyway they could. And now, he was stuck having to help that annoying pony named Pinkie Pie in delivering some stupid food around the town to a shop she worked at. The flier had just finished things up, and was now supposed to go and help the other ponies. "Confound it! I'm not a charity service…" he grumbled, as he kicked at the ground.

"Heya, Sierra!" chirped Rainbow. "Having a fun time helping others around town?"

Sierra jumped as he looked around for the voice! Looking up, he spotted Rainbow Dash. "Oh...hi." he replied dully.

"Sounds like you could use a little break..." she mused. "How about a race?!"

Sierra stopped as he blinked. "W...what?" he asked. Looking at her, he thought, _"Race her? Why in the…"_ Glaring at her, he then responded, "Now why in the world would I want to race you? I ain't got the time for your silly little games!"

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed. "It's all in good fun!" Turning around, Rainbow Dash then smirked, "But if you're just gonna chicken on out cause you're afraid of losing, I'm cool with that..."

Sierra halted immediately in shock as he whirled around angrily at her. "W..what did you say? You just called me a coward!" Growling at her, he then agreed. "Alright then. Alright, fine! You want to race, fine!"

"Ok! So it's settled then!" she smiled, gesturing to an area in the sky. "Follow me to that cloud up there! Let's go!" The pegasus immediately bolted upward, leaving Sierra in the dust!

Sierra growled, as he raced up behind Dash! He was gonna show that cocky, little brat who was the fastest! She thought that she could make a fool outta him? Ooh, he was gonna show her! Flying up onto the cloud next to her, he looked at the cocky little one as he demanded, "Alright, so now what? Where do we race next to, brat?" he asked angrily.

Pointing a hoof, the pegasus spoke, "See that long straight line of clouds?"

Sierra looked down, as he replied, "Yeah, what about it?"

"First one to reach the very end of them is the winner!" she explained. Looking back at flier, she added, "Deal?"

"Fine! Ready, set, **GO!**" Sierra shouted! Without even giving her a chance to respond, he dashed down through the clouds below as he sneered, "I'll show her"! Dive bombing down, the flier then glanced back up to see her still in the same spot. "Not as a good as she thought she was!" he sneered.

**"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!"** Rainbow Dash demanded, bolting down after him!

Sierra smirked in response, as he looked down at the lines of cloud. Thinking to himself, the flier thought, _"Heh, showed her. Guess she'll keep her yap shut from now on...what the heck?!"_ He gasped as a blur flew right past him!

"You were saying?" she smirked, continuing to zip on ahead!

Sierra snarled, as he then dive bombed towards Dash! When he got close enough, he 'accidently' kicked her as he caused her to spin out of control! Smirking at his devilish plan, he continued to fly towards the goal! That was much easier than he thought!

Continuing to spin, the pegasus remarked, **"Hey...You...Can't...Do...That!"** The spinning finally coming to a stop, Rainbow angrily growled, "No one does that to the Dash and gets away with it!"

She then sped ahead right towards Sierra!

Knocked aside from the whirlwind that was Rainbow Dash, Sierra grabbed the sides of his head to stop his eyes from rolling in a comical manner. Shaking out of it, he then gasped as he saw she had made it to the finish line!

**"WHOOOO-HOOOOOO! I WIN!" **cheered Rainbow Dash. "Once again, Rainbow Dash remains the undefeated champion of the skies!"

Sierra glared angrily at Dash! How dare she make a fool of him like that! Who did she think she was?! He considered flying up and killing her right there on the spot for making him look so stupid, but decided against it. If he was gonna end up ruling over this place, then he wanted to make sure that_ she _was his own personal servant! Flying away silently, he wondered how the others were doing…

"See ya, Sierra!" she waved to him with a smile. "Hopefully you and I can race again soon!"

* * *

Rinkus was not having a very good day!

He had been asked by Pterano to go and help out one of the ponies with their problems… So, he had been forced to help the ultra shy pony: Fluttershy. Her name pretty much spelled out shy! Trying to keep his nervousness in check, he forced a smile as he approached the pegasus. "Execuse me umm... . I was asked to help you with a problem you might be having?"

"Well, yes," she replied softly. "I do have a bit of a problem... I need someone to help me tend to my little animal friends..." Smiling back at Rinkus, Fluttershy asked, "Do you think you could help me?"

Rinkus smiled, as he thought, _"I'm not really much of an animal person. But if it gains her trust." _"S..Sure. I think I can help with that". Sighing, he approached, as he then asked, "So, what do you want me to do first?"

"Well, would you mind helping me feed the animals?" she asked. "I could really use the extra help..."

Rinkus smiled, as he replied quickly, "Why, sure! Yes yes. I can help with that. To be honest with you, I've never had to feed animals before, so I don't know what it's like, but it should still be fine." Shortly after having said that, the flier then began to panic on silently. _"No, this isn't good! I've never...oh dear, oh dear! Don't blow this! You need to be helpful for her to trust you!"_

"Ok, then," nodded the pegasus. "Would you mind feeding the animal friends that are asleep in that small den over there?"

He sighed, as he then nodded in agreement. Stalking over to the den, he bended over as he gently wrung the bell. "Hellooo in there. Umm...little friends? I'm here to help feed you." Rinkus called out.

Angry that someone had disturbed their slumber, a pack of snakes then slithered outside of the den, hissing fiercely at the flier!

**"AAAAAHH! SNAKES!"** Rinkus panicked in fear, as he backed away quickly, bumping into Fluttershy as he fell over! "S..s..snakes!" he cried!

Sighing, she then took the snake food contained in Rinkus' claws, and walked over to the cranky reptiles.

Gently stroking their smooth and scaly skin, Fluttershy then fed the creatures, remarking, "See? It's as simple as that. No need to be afraid…"

Rinkus blushed in response. "S..Sorry. Just was startled by the sudden appearance." he shrugged.

"It's Ok..." assured Fluttershy. "We can all get a little frightened sometimes..."

Rinkus got up, as he spoke, "I'm sorry if I seemed a bit of a umm...coward. But perhaps do you have any other animals that I could try to help?" He didn't want to come off as rude, that was the wrong way to earn her trust. So, he tried to see if he could have her help him.

"Oh, yes, I think I have just the perfect animal for you..." replied the yellow pegasus, leading him towards the large cave up ahead.

Rinkus followed Fluttershy, as he thought quietly, _"She's not very good at this I bet. Acting all like she knows every person by just looking at them. Hmm." _Taking note of the cave, he thought, _"It's big, large...has a weird stench. Oh no. What if this houses a monster?!"_ Gulping as he followed, he chuckled weakly. "Eh heh heh, err..is this really a good idea?"

"Oh, yes..." she smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you approach the animal slowly..."

Giving the flier one final good-bye wave, Fluttershy then flew off to assist her other animal friends...

Rinkus gasped, as he called out, "W..wait! D..don't…" Gulping in fear, he slowly turned around. Approaching silently, he then slowly peaked inside as he spotted the creature. It looked like a monster to him!

The monster was ever so still; sleeping and snoring noisily.

The creature appeared to be part lion, part scorpion. A manticore! It looked rather fierce over all...

Rinkus glared at where Fluttershy had gone off to. This was the cute creature that she wanted him to wake up?! _"She's mental. Completely mental!"_ he thought angrily as he gently poked the creature's side. Flinching as he stepped back, expecting a gigantic roar. He paused as he heard nothing. Poking it again, still nothing.

Immediately waking from its slumber, the manticore raised its claws as if it was about to strike!

Rinkus raised his clawed hands in fear! "N..No, no, no! Do..don't kill me!" Rinkus panicked! As the monster approached, he closed his eyes hoping for it to be quick!

Quite to Rinkus' surprise, the creature didn't want to kill him; it hugged him!

The monster purred affectionately, even licking him a couple times on his beak!

Rinkus gasped, completely in fear as he mistook this for an attack! Feeling the slimy tongue hit his beak, the flier let out a shriek of panic as he broke free and flew off out of the cave! Screaming the whole time!


	5. At The Market

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and Universal Studios.**

**Yup, here's the next chapter for this: a bit on the short side, but still decent. There's also some Pterano/Rarity fluff in this part, just to make up for the lack of it last chapter which mainly consisted of Rinkus and Sierra failing epically.**

**And yes, I gave this fic a new cover: just some crappy thing I drew of them years back. Thankfully, I can draw ponies a lot better now.**

**Well, hope you like this. And please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**A Flier's Angel Chapter: 5**

Meanwhile, with Pterano, the flyer busied himself in the main square, persuading the other ponies to purchase Applejack's apples.

Pterano looked at Applejack and her sister Apple Bloom, as he watched the two sell their harvest. He had volunteered to assist them, which Applejack had surprisingly accepted: possibly because of being friendly. Looking at the other ponies in the area, he slowly grinned as he thought, _"Alright then. It would be easier for me to just...do this."_ Grasping an apple, he gathered a crowed as he merrily greeted, "Come one, come all! You all look like intelligent ponies, so I won't waste your time. With one of these apples freshly grown from the Apple family's homestead, your life extends by just ten years! Gently holding it high, the flier then added ecstatically, "It also brings out the color in ones mane for the fillies that wish to attract their true love!"

Applejack herself was just completely speechless at his tactics! _"Why, old Pterano must've been a salesman back in his day!" _she thought amazedly to herself, watching as more and more ponies rushed to her sales stand!

"Oh, goody!" Apple Bloom exclaimed ever so happily. "This is a load more of costumers than we had yesterday!"

Quickly eying Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in the vast crowd of ponies, the young filly excitedly rushed out to greet them, giddy with excitement!

"Yes, my friends! No apple can be more succulent and lasting than these apples!" Pterano smiled, selling his story. Watching as the ponies were now eagerly calling for one, he smirked, thinking, _"Excellent! They believe me! This surely must put me on good terms with Applejack and her family. One more step towards making myself king of this land."_ Smiling at the thought, he then quickly added, _"And I think I should also make Applejack and her family the main suppliers for goods since their food seems the most popular. Yes! As a way of showing my thanks to them."_

"Umm, excuse me, Pterano sir..." the earth pony asked the flier, immediately gaining his full attention.

Pternao was snapped out of his vision of glory, as he turned to the earth pony. "Why, yes Applejack? What is it?" he kindly questioned.

"Did you just so happen to a salesman at one point?" answered Applejack. "I reckon you would've since you seem to be getting more and more of them pony folk into buying my family's apples..."

Pternao paused, as he wondered how to answer. Smiling in response, he quickly replied, "Why, it's quiet simple really: I am very persuasive with my words. Ever since I was a young hatchling, it came naturally to me to be able to convince others. I don't quite know why… It's just one of my talents, I suppose."

"Wow! By golly that's amazing!" she remarked. "You've been doing a pretty sharp job on things!"

Pterano blushed at the comment, as he exclaimed, "Why, thank you for the kind compliment! I truly appreciate it, my dear!" The flier was really honored that she thought that of him, especially considering the fact he didn't usually get too much praise from others.

"Just trying to be honest is all!" replied the earth pony, beginning to glance around. "Well, I'd best leave ya to your work now! Keep up the good work now, Pterano sir!"

With this said, Applejack left him to his duty, with the lovely Rarity not too far by!

Pterano gasped as he saw the precious unicorn, putting a clawed hand to his head. _"Err, how shall I respond to her? And what should I even say? Wait, a moment! Why do I feel so nervous and jittery right now? GAH! These wretched feelings of mine! Am I really starting to…?" _The flier's thoughts were soon interrupted as she quickly approached, so he figured he'd play it casually."Greetings, my dear! Rarity, was it?"

"Why hello there, Pterano, darling..." greeted the heart-throbbing unicorn, batting her eyelashes a bit. "It truly is an honor seeing you again..."

Deciding to play it smooth, he smirked, "Ahh… The pleasure is all mine." He then gently kissed one of her hooves, as he gave off a flirtatious smile.

Blushing and giggling in response, she then looked around and remarked, "Oh? What has become of your other flyer friends?"

Putting an arm out, he quickly assured, "Why, they are all over! As of right now, they are doing whatever they can to provide assistance to any pony in need of help." Taking an apple, the flier then added, "For example, I have been assisting Applejack in selling her family apples."

"Well, I'll say you have!" Rarity laughed. "The other ponies just can't seem to get enough of them!"

"**RARITY**!" a voice boomed over them. Applejack then walked up to the two of them and demanded, "Rarity! Why in land sakes are ya distracting my hard-worker?"

"Well, if you really must know, Applejack," responded the unicorn, pulling back her mane. "I was only wanting to make some pleasant conversation with Pterano until **YOU **rudely interrupted!"

"I would kindly ask ya to leave," she replied. "Pterano has got himself a job to do, and he ain't getting much of it done thanks to your no good jaw yapping!"

"Fine!" she shot back. "If that's the way you want it!" Slowly turning to leave, Rarity secretly blew a kiss towards the flier, continuing on her way.

Pterano found himself unable to blush, as he waved in response to the departing unicorn, as he then turned back to Applejack. "My sincerest apologies for becoming distracted." he amended, as he continued to sell the fruit. Watching as more and more ponies lined themselves up, he found himself secretly grinning. _"Hmm, perhaps I could have her become my queen to rule by my side? She would be most happy! Happier than she already is, I bet."_


	6. Not What He Seems

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Universal Studios and Hasbro.**

**Don't worry, guys: I still update this for those that enjoy it. This crossover story isn't exactly my most popular submission on here, for understandable reasons... But, as long as there are still those out there that enjoy reading it, I'll continue on updating it.**

**Not much else to say here, but enjoy the chapter! And please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**A Flier's Angel Chapter: 6**

"Stupid Pterano..." Spike grumbled, sulking in the rocking chair. "I was the only one who liked Rarity before he showed up..."

"Will you just put a stop to your complaining already?" remarked Twilight. "Just sitting around feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help solve your problems, and besides, we have a much bigger problem in our hooves..."

"What are talking about?" the baby dragon asked. "We aren't dealing with anything that serious..."

"But we are, Spike!" she argued. "I suspect that Pterano and those so-called "friends" of his are up to no good!"

"But how could you just assume something like that, Twilight?" he questioned. "You don't actually know if they are evil..."

Quickly turning around and letting out a heaving sigh, the unicorn admitted, "I just don't know why, but when I first saw those goons in town, I received a very bad vibe off of them... Something about them is just so, odd..." Turning back towards Spike, the determined Twilight Sparkle then spoke, "Which is why I must find some sort of spell to reveal their true intentions! I'll do whatever it takes!"

* * *

Pterano smiled as he was walking by Twilight's home. He had just finished helping Applejack, and was happy to have done so. She clearly was a good pony herself, but… None as fine as Rarity was! The flier couldn't help but smile at the thought, that young sophisticated unicorn. _"Hmm, I think we both would make a good match… Yes. A very good match indeed!"_ He failed to notice Twilight Sparkle nearby, watching him.

* * *

"All right, it's settled..." the unicorn whispered to the dragon. "I'm going out to follow him..."

Before Twilight was able to leave just yet, a concerned Spike questioned her, "Are you sure you'll be alright all by yourself?"

"Relax, Spike!" she assured him. "I know what I'm doing..."

* * *

Pterano stretched out his wings, as he felt a tiny ball hit his clawed foot. Looking up, he blinked as he could see Apple Bloom playing with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle; apparently, they were playing a game of soccer together. Smiling, Pterano gently kicked the ball up onto his knee, and then gently kicked it back towards the trio of fillies.

"Thanks for our ball, mister!" Sweetie Belle happily replied to the flyer, clutching the ball within her hooves.

Pterano waved to the girls in response as he continued on walking, completely unaware that he was being followed.

"Well, he hasn't done anything wrong so far... At least not _yet_, anyway." Twilight Sparkle quietly noted to herself. "But, I'd better keep going..." She then continued on trailing the oblivious Pterano, anxiously awaiting his next move!

Pterano watched as some flying soda fizz went shooting right out of Sugercube Corner, as Pinkie Pie came running out in a panic trying to catch it! Seeing as how she wasn't' going to make it, Pterano then leaped into the air and caught it as he then slowly put the cap back onto it. "Here you are, my dear." he beamed.

"Thank you, Pterano!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "You're so nice!"

Having observed the scene in hiding, baffled Twilight then remarked, "He still hasn't done anything bad? I just don't get it!"

"Muwahahahahha! All these ponies shall become my victims!" Pterano sneered evilly, as a dark shadow then casted itself over his head. However, it instantly vanished once he happily said, "My victims in me for being so helpful to them, that is."

"**GAAAAHHHH**!" she exclaimed out of frustration! "I thought for certain that I had him that time! Ugh... Where'd he vanish off to, anyway?"

Pterano glanced back as he soon vanished off behind a small building. Waiting silently, he then popped out in front of the surprised Twilight Sparkle. "Hello, Twilight." he greeted softy, a tone of hurt in his voice.

"Oh! Hey there, Pterano!" the unicorn smiled, trying her best to hide her suspicions of the flier. "What brings you here?"

Pterano looked at her warily, but was quick to inform her, "I couldn't help but notice that you were following me. Now, why do you suppose that is? Is this true?"

"What are you talking about?!" Twilight laughed hysterically. "I wasn't following you!"

Pterano stared at her suspiciously, as he then looked her up and down. "Dilated eyes, quickened breathing, and laughing hysterically... You're lying to me." Looking at her with saddened eyes, he asked, "Why were you following me? Have I not been at all good? Don't you trust me, friend?"

Hanging her head in shame, she finally confessed, "I'm very sorry about all of this, Pterano... I'll admit that, I was in fact following you... But the fact of the matter is, I just felt that I couldn't trust you... Just like you said." The guilty unicorn then slowly turned to leave...

Pternao then surprised her as he came up from behind her with a hug. "That's alright, my dear! I forgive you." he smiled.

Completely baffled at this, Twilight Sparkle then asked, "You do?"

Pterano nodded, as he admitted, "I believe I do understand on why you don't exactly trust me. Big friendly new person comes to town, saying he wishes to help all those in need does seem rather suspicious. I'm very sorry if I came off as a bit too friendly to draw attention, merely I was just expressing myself on how I usually am. Although, you're not the first one to become suspicious of me: many beings just can't believe someone can be so nice all the time." The flier lowered his head sadly at that.

Placing a hoof on the saddened flier's shoulder, she then insisted, "Is there anything I could ever do for you to make up for what I did?"

Pterano quickly thought to himself, _"Well, perhaps being king of this land would be nice! I could have you serve alongside me as one of my advisors…" _He grinned at the idea, but then concluded, _"No, not yet. It's far too soon to. For now, I just need to focus on keeping things nice and simple. Yes!"_ Smiling to the pony, he assured her, "There's no need for you to do anything for me at all, so no need to worry."

"Oh. Alright, then!" smiled Twilight. Beginning to set off, she then informed him, "Well, I guess I'd better be on my way now! Keep up the good work you've been doing in town for everypony, Pterano sir!" The unicorn then bolted right back to the treehouse to meet up with Spike!

Pterano waved casually as he watched her leave. "Hmmm, I need to act now. She's on to me, and if she finds out any of my plans, well, then everything will be ruined!" Smiling, he told himself, "I need to get Rarity to fall in love with me. That way, she'll side with me whenever I try to do what's right."


End file.
